Warped Love
by Cartergal131
Summary: Abandoned. Carcy, Valentines rewrite. Carter finds Lucy earlier. Full of twists and turns, as Lucy has some problems at work. R&R and enjoy. Angst, love, and all that jazz.
1. Early

Warped Love 

Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Sadly I admit that I do not own the characters from ER some NBC type people do.

Summary – Carcy, re-wrote Valentines Day, full of twists and as always angst. Read and find out.

Note- lately I have been reading a lot of Carcy stories and so this is my first try at this. This first chapter is a re-write of the Valentines Day accident, which I understand has been done a lot, but it works with my main idea so yeah. It starts after Carter's conversation with Abby on the roof. I hope that you enjoy, now read on…

* * *

Carter and Abby where on their way to the admit desk to join the party when Carter noticed that Lucy hadn't sutured a leg lack that had been waiting for several hours. Carter looked around and saw no sign of Lucy, but he had a hunch on where she was. He stopped for a moment "Abby, I'll be back in a few minutes I'm just going to check on a patient." Abby smiled lightly and continued her way to the party, but stopped when she heard Carter from behind her "Hey… save me some cake" he smiled and continued to walk down the hall at a casual pace. Carter rolled up his sleeves as he neared the door. As he reached for the door he ran his free hand through his hair then proceeded.

As the door slowly opened Carter caught site of Lucy, she seemed scared. As Carter continued to open the door he saw the cause of her fear. He watched, as if in slow motion, the knife being pulled from Lucy's gut. Carter ran for Paul and tackled him to the ground, totally forgetting about the weapon. Carter was above Paul, who held the knife behind Carter's back ready to strike. Lucy yelled in horror trying to warn Carter, but before the sound escaped her paling lips she saw the knife fall. Before Carter could think of what to do next he felt the knife as it plunged into his back twice. Carter yelled for Lucy to get out, but as he peered over their assailant's shoulder he made out her still form on the floor. Carter's mind seemed to pause as he became filled with fright for Lucy. He heard the Knife as it struck the ground and watched as the door closed.

Carter pressed his hand to his back and pulled it away to see the blood covering his hand. He rolled on to his stomach and tried to get up, but found that his legs refused. He crawled in pain over to Lucy, who was on the ground by the side of the gurney. He pressed his fist to her chest to stimulate pain and her eyes fluttered open. He looked down at her wound and surveyed the room. He grabbed at a tray set up within arms length. As it hit the ground he grabbed for the cloth that covered the tray. He folded and pressed the blue cloth to Lucy's wound. "I should have been here sooner," Carter said apologetically. Lucy looked at the blood covering Carter's shirt and looked at him sadly. Carter's vision became clouded as he fought to stay awake for Lucy, but they both succumbed to their injuries as they watched each other's weakened eyes blink and close.

* * *

Note- Ok that's the beginning. I know its short, but well it's New Years Day and that's all I can muster. Please review b/c every comment helps. Thank you and have a great New Year! 


	2. Maybe

Warped Love

Chapter 2

* * *

Note- sorry for the wait, but although I knew what was going to happen next I had some difficulty writing it out. So after much deliberation within my mind this is the result, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and saw the blurred forms of her colleagues working around her. She blinked away her blurred vision and was greeted by Kerry. She turned her head quickly as she heard Carter's pained groan from the next room. Dr. Chen ran into the room and took Dr. Benton who had decided that Lucy would need exploratory surgery, but that he believed she would be fine. She was lucky that the angle of the blade caused there to be no serious damage.

"Lucy?" Carter said sadly as Benton entered the room and he got a glimpse of her with the swinging of the door. "She'll be fine Carter, she was lucky" Benton replied as he looked into Carter's distressed eyes. "Let's move him" Benton and Luka took hold of the bed and wheeled it to the elevator as Deb willed Carter to stay awake while watching his eyes grow weary.

Lucy was wheeled out behind Carter, as she was being brought up for surgery as well. "Carter" she spoke with a smile. Carter was wheeled into the elevator "Lucy? I'm sorry," he said as the doors closed.

* * *

Lucy was in and out of surgery in under an hour and would be able to recover with a few visits to the physical therapist. She was lying on her bed starring into space when Elizabeth Corday entered the room with a large smile. "Hey there. How are you feeling?" She sat down beside Lucy. "My stomachs sore, but besides that I'm fine" Lucy paused for a moment "How's Dr. Carter?" Elizabeth took notice at the formality of her speech. "He's still in surgery, but Dr. Benton and Anspaugh will see him through this." Lucy gave Elizabeth an unsure look. "Would you like me to go check and report back?" Elizabeth questioned. Lucy thought for a moment "Yes, please. I just have to know… he saved my life Dr. Corday, I mean what if he hadn't come at that moment or at all?" A few tears ran down Lucy's cheeks, Elizabeth grabbed a few tissues and handed them to her "Don't think like that. I'll be back in a few minutes, will you be alright?" Lucy nodded as she wiped strayed tears from her reddening face.

Elizabeth left the room and headed to the check on Carter. As she stood behind the glass she watched as Benton and Anspaugh fought about Carter's kidney, but even after solving that dilemma Carter stats continued to fall. Elizabeth was planning on staying until she was assured that Carter would be all right, but was interrupted when her beeper went off for her to head to the ER. Once she got there she was assigned to a penetrating trauma involving oil.

* * *

Note- I know this chapter was kind of short too, but after the third chapter they will get longer b/c these first few chapters are just to get me started. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. The next one should be written and posted Saturday. So be happy if possible. I would also like to thank all of you for the great reviews you are all awesome, Thank You so very very much!!! 


	3. Awake

Warped Love

Chapter 3

Note- meant to write and post this yesterday, but I couldn't get my brother off of the computer. I found some extra time today so this is what you get… this will be a longer chapter b/c I planned on having it for you already and its an apologetic gesture. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Elizabeth removed her gloves and gown as she exited surgical room a half an hour later; she looked back at her patient being wheeled down the hall to the ICU. She was going to check on Lucy, but when she noticed Peter walking out into the hall she decided to go to him. "Peter?" she asked from behind him. He turned around and looked back at Elizabeth. "How is he?" she asked shyly. Peter looked through the glass into the room. Elizabeth followed his gaze and watched as Carter was wheeled out to where they were standing. Elizabeth smiled as she looked up at Peter. "It's a start Peter."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place," he exclaimed while grasping the side of the gurney and helping to wheel it to the awaiting room. Elizabeth decided to follow him so she could check on Lucy. She stopped at the doorway to Carter's room and watched for a moment as Peter looked sadly down at his former student. She decided to leave to give him time to realize that Carter was alive.

She walked across the hall to Lucy's room to find her sleeping. She was about to leave when she heard a faint call for her name. She spun around and looked down into Lucy's questioning eyes. Elizabeth knew the question and proceeded in answering it. "Carter is out of surgery and he is asleep right across the hall from you" she turned and looked through the open doors and could make out Peter sitting beside Carter. "He's doing good, and he should wake up soon. Maybe in a few hours once you've had more rest you can go see him, alright?" Lucy remained quit and nodded her head as she strained her tired eyes to look into Carter's room, but she wasn't able to see Carter from where her bed was positioned. Elizabeth looked back again as she noticed Lucy staring off, she realized what Lucy was doing and made a suggestion. "We could move your bed a little, so can have a better view if you would like." Lucy smiled as she looked up at Elizabeth. "I'll take that as a yes." Elizabeth looked out into the hall and grabbed a nurse that was walking by and asked for her assistance in moving the bed. They maneuvered the bed about two and a half feet, just enough so that Lucy could see Carter. "Now, you need to rest." Elizabeth stated as she sat down beside Lucy and took hold of her hand. Lucy's eyes didn't move from the view she was now given, but the medication and the trauma caught up to her and within fifteen minutes she was asleep. Elizabeth stayed beside her for two more hours, but had a lot of company as other staff members came to check on Lucy and Carter.

* * *

Peter remained beside Carter and he refused to leave. As the clock passed nine-twenty Carter opened his eyes, as he blinked to clear his vision he noticed Peter was asleep leaning on the railing beside him. He was about to speak when he noticed the tube in his throat. He was slightly confused as he wondered what had happened, but as his vision cleared as did his memory. His first though was about Lucy, and whether she was ok or… He closed his eyes as he moved and his back screamed at the action. He waited a moment and waited until he could clear his mind. He looked over at Peter again and smiled to himself as he remembered Peter's reaction to the past events, the fact that he cared so much and that he had stayed with him. He didn't want to wake him, but he really couldn't stand the feeling of the tube down his throat and the need to know.

He tapped Peter's arm lightly, causing him to jump up. The shock of Peter's quick and unexpected movement caused Carter to jolt slightly away. The movement made the pain almost unbearable. Peter noticed Carter's movement and that he was the cause. "Carter?" he asked softly noticing that he was in pain. Carter opened his eyes and a few uncontrolled tears ran down his face. Carter looked up at Peter who was shocked to see him awake, but happy for it. Peter quickly ran to the hallway and called for a nurse and morphine. Carter was soothed by the thought of the painkiller. Peter returned to Carter's side and was followed shortly by a nurse, she administered the medication then Peter asked for her to inform Dr. Greene of what was going on.

Once the nurse had left the room Peter gave Carter his full attention. The medicine helped quickly, and Carter regained composure. He pointed to the tube lingering in his throat. Peter took notice and offered to remove it, Carter agreed and as soon as the tube was extracted Carter struggled to speak. Peter scolded the action, but Carter was able to say the only word needed "Lucy?"

Peter Sat down beside Carter and explained Lucy's condition on the extent of her injuries. "She was woke up not long after her surgery, and she will be fine in a few weeks. She's across the hall" Peter looked across the hall into the room and noticed that Lucy's bed had been moved, he smiled slightly "she's asleep now, but you can see her bed from here." Carter looked over and smiled at the information, but was still worried for her. Before Carter could ask his next question and Peter could explain what the future held for Carter, his beeper began to go off. He looked down into the small screen "I have to go to the ER" he said reluctantly as he got up from the chair. Mark walked into the room in that moment. "Hey, Mark. I am heading down to the ER." Peter said as he left the room passing Mark.

"Hi" Carter spoke softly. Mark smiled at him "I heard you were awake, How are you feeling?" Mark asked as he looked over Carter's chart. "Better since the morphine boost" Carter answered with a sight laugh. Mark took Peter's place beside Carter. After a few moments of silence Mark noticed Carters fixed gaze out into the hall, he turned his head and noticed Elizabeth asleep beside Lucy, his smile fell as he looked back into Carters pained stare.

Carter's eyes became tired as he continued to watch Lucy; Mark took notice "Hey, why don't you get some rest?" Carter lost his concentration as he took notice of Mark, how long had he been staring. "Carter?" Mark said a little more concern evident in his voice. "Huh?" was Carter's puzzled response. Mark restated himself "I think you should get some sleep Carter." Carter thought for a moment and realized how tired he was, but he had to see Lucy awake, "I am kind of tired, but…" Carter stopped and looked across the hall again. His eyes opened wider as he found a solution "Can you wake me when Lucy's awake?" Mark smiled and nodded his head "sure" he agreed. Carter looked out into the hallway once again. Mark looked at him and got up from the chair and intercepted Carter's path of vision "Sleep Carter, I'll be back later." Carter nodded and after watching Mark leave the room resettled his gaze on Lucy, he forced his eyes to stay open for nearly half of an hour, but exhaustion won.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up and looked at Lucy who was still sleeping. She looked across the hall and saw that Peter had left the room and that Carter still seemed to be asleep. Elizabeth stretched out and then stood up from her chair she walked across the hall and looked at Carter, something was different. She realized that he had been extubated. She looked down the hall and saw the nurse that was working at the desk down the hall doing paper work. After looking across from Carter to Lucy Elizabeth walked down the hall to the nurse.

The nurse looked up "Good morning Dr. Corday, what can do for you?" Elizabeth looked down the hall again "Why is Dr. Carter been extubated?" The nurse smiled "He woke up about and hour ago." Elizabeth smiled at the answer. "Oh and I have a note for you from Dr. Greene." After Elizabeth received the note she thanked the nurse then walked back to Lucy's room but before entering looked in on Carter and read the note. 'Elizabeth, when Lucy wakes up please call me, I promised Carter that I would wake him so he could see her. Mark' Elizabeth looked at Carter and smiled. She returned to Lucy as she noticed her moving under the sheets.

Lucy's eyes opened and she yawned causing her eyes to water. "Good morning" Elizabeth greeted. "How are you feeling?" Lucy rubbed her eyes "I'm ok." Elizabeth put the note in her pocket and walked over to the phone on the wall. "Hello, This is Dr. Corday may I please speak to Dr. Greene?" she smiled at Lucy "Hello, Mark… yes, she's awake…ok… of course I can…alright… bye." Elizabeth hung up the phone and returned to Lucy who had a questioning look on her face. She took the note from her pocket "Mark sent me a note telling me to call him when you were up. It seems he promised carter to wake him once you were up." Lucy smiled and looked across the hall.

Elizabeth smiled "What do you say we surprise him?" "How?" Lucy asked. "Well instead of me waking him how about I take you in there so he can see you close up?" Lucy wanted to see Carter, but part of her was afraid to see him, she nodded her head in agreement because the need to see his face was overwhelming. Elizabeth left the room for a moment and returned with a wheel chair. After carefully placing Lucy in the chair, she moved her into Carter's room. Lucy was placed Close to the head of the bed on a slight angle towards Carter. "I'll be back later Lucy" Elizabeth stated and looked down at Lucy "It will be ok, just talk to him" with that she left Lucy alone with Carter.

Lucy wasn't ready to talk she just sat beside him wondering what to say and how to thank him. She ran her hand along his face gently. She watched his chest rise and fall. Tears ran silently down her face as she replayed the the horror in her mind. She took Carter's hand and smiled slightly as she felt his fingers move. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched his eyes open. "Lucy?" he asked. Lucy couldn't speak she just looked down as move tears fell down her face and off her chin hitting Carter's hand which she still held.

* * *

Note- Ok there you go, a very long chapter. Please review, any feedback really helps. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you all rock. Smile be happy… update coming some time this week, not sure when, depends on when I find free time. 


	4. Speak

Warped Love

Chapter 4

Note – sorry for the wait… had some issues to work out. Thank you all for the reviews, they were all very helpful. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and are enjoying your weekend. I have a lot of plans for this story and beg for patience, I promise to write as often as I can. But I am short on time at the moment so it could take about a week for updates and I am very sorry for that.

* * *

Lucy remained silent as her eyes fell and stared blindly at their clasped hands. Carter didn't attempt to draw her back to reality. He just looked at her hair as small pieces began to fall from behind her ears, slowly covering up her face. He could fell the warmth of her hand around his, and he watched as the tears continued to fall to his hand.

Lucy lifted her head and her reddened eyes met Carter. He smiled slightly at her. Her breaths became shallow and shaken as she tried to keep from breaking down. Carter tightened his hand around Lucy's. "I'm sorry Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened and it looked like she would speak, but she knew that if even a single word passed her lips she wouldn't be able to control her emotions.

Her eyes closed as she fell into her thoughts. Her breathing became steady, Carter watched her every movement; he took in a deep breath as reality sank in. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wanted to apologize again, but he knew that wasn't enough.

Carter lifted his hand from the bed, and Lucy leaned forward allowing him to cradle her face. His hand touched the left side of her face and she tilted her head into his warmed hand. With his thumb, Carter wiped away the tears the fell softy from her eyes. Lucy lifted her hands and grasped Carter's hand, a slight smile flashed across her face "Hi." She said just above a whisper.

Now it was Carter's turn to smile back, but he couldn't. He was silent for a moment as he tried to contain himself. After taking a few deepened breaths he spoke in a saddened worried tone. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she laughed slightly, keeping herself from falling apart, "How are you?" She said as she pulled his hand down and held it in her hands. She looked into his drained eyes, lacking their boyish charm. A chill ran through her as she noticed how pale he looked in that instance, causing her to hold on to his hand tighter. The room seemed dimmer then ever before as she looked at the pain in his eyes.

Carter managed to create a wan smile in hopes of comforting her. He saw the sadness filling her eyes with every moment that passed in silence. "Are you sure your ok?" leaving no time for her to answer, "Lucy I'm sorry that I wasn't there sooner." Now tears ran down his pale face creating stained paths.

Lucy couldn't help herself any longer. She pulled her hands away and collapsed her head into her awaiting hands. Her whole body shook in pained silence.

Carter felt lost, as he couldn't reach her to help her in that moment. He became scared for her and angry with himself for causing her such pain. He struggled to sit up, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes against the pain. As he finally made it up he leaned over and pulled her hands from her face, but she wouldn't meet his searching eyes.

"It's not your fault," she said between sobs. "Thank you… you saved me Carter." Lucy's eyes met his and she noticed that he was sitting up and in more pain. Her lips quivered and she grabbed hold of his hand and kissed it softly. She touched his shoulder lightly. She moved her hand down to a controller just within her reach; she positioned the bed to support his new sitting position. "Better?"

"I…" Carter was at a loss for words as he felt Lucy's light touch on his shoulder allowing him to relax a little.

"Carter, it's not your fault. You have to know that. If you didn't come when you did," Lucy stopped her statement as that thought passed between them. The cold feeling of uncertainty scared them both. "That doesn't mater, I'm ok and you'll be ok soon." She wiped the tears from her face and relaxed slightly as she just stared at the lost man before her.

Time seemed to pause for that moment. Their hands fell from each other and they were alone again. The loss of the touch made them both cold. Silence surrounded them, as they searched each other's faces for the answers they so desperately wanted answered, but couldn't bring ask. Fear engulfed them as they thought not of themselves, but of the struggling person by them.

Carter wished for this to all be a dream, for the light to come back and the party to begin again. But it was all lost in dream that could never be. Life was different now hinted at the aspect of death. He searched Lucy's eyes and saw the smile he had grown accustom to.

With every moment Lucy's fear grew, she couldn't see Carter. She saw fear that threatened to consume them both. She wanted to escape, but there was no way out.

* * *

Mark and Elizabeth sat at Doc's drinking coffee. There seemed to be a stinging chill in the air that ran through the diner as the door opened greeting another customer.

"Elizabeth, if you add any more sugar I think you'll need more coffee" Mark stated as he watched the stream of sugar run into the coffee continually.

"What? Oh!" Elizabeth noticed almost dropping the sugar. "Sorry, I'm just lost at the moment."

"You were up there for a while, are you ok?" Mark questioned worried, but also expecting the answer.

"How could someone do something so horrible?" She asked not needing an answer "I couldn't leave her Mark, she looked so helpless laying there. When I saw what that man had done… I…"

"I know. We all felt like that. They were lucky." Mark took a sip of his coffee.

"It shouldn't of happened Mark. When I was sitting with her I just kept wondering 'what if?' and I felt like such a horrid person." She rubbed her head lightly.

Mark took hold of her hands lying on the table. "That's the thing… we will never know what if anything, we only know what happened and that's all that maters."

* * *

As their tears succumbed the silence became deafening, but neither knew what to say. A knock on the door broke the silence. Lucy turned her attention to the presence standing at the door, but Carter was lost in thought as he continued to watch Lucy. The nurse entered the room and checked the IV, but Carter didn't acknowledge her although he knew she was there. Lucy didn't notice Carter's glare until she looked back at him and noticed a gentleness that intrigued her. The nurse left the room silently, but as she left see couldn't help but notice the awkward feel between the two patients.

* * *

Time passed, but moments froze. It seemed endless, but life awaited them. Change was soon coming, but time lingered in the past.

Days past were they would still just stare into each other awaiting the unknown. When they did talk, everything fell apart again and the answers seemed farther away. Soon those days merged into weeks. They became more comfortable with each other, but they ignored the truth. Lucy left the hospital, leaving Carter there to wonder what she was doing, and how she was. Soon he followed her and went back to his home. When weeks turned to months, life regained purpose and work intertwined with recovery. Lucy returned with a slight limp, but very little pain with the help of medication. Once Carter returned she was able to walk more freely, and was needed less medication. She hated to see Carter as he struggled to regain what he had lost. He traveled the hospital on crouches and in obvious pain. He was distanced, but he continued to watch Lucy, to protect her.

* * *

Another month passed, and Lucy was free of pain and medication. Carter was still in pain, but he was able to handle it better. They ignored the pain that hung in the air; they worked to numb the past. The staff noticed the difference, as did they.

Carter sat in the lounge after his shift, he looked at the finished charts and questioned if he would be able to get up. He closed his eyes to relax and his thoughts fell to Lucy. He smiled as he pictured her. He felt proud at all she had accomplished. His hand ran over his mouth as he saw the horror on her face in that instance. His eyes shot open at the image he couldn't erase. 'Why didn't I stay with her, just a minute earlier and none of this.' He was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened revealing the subject of his thoughts.

She didn't notice him as she poured her coffee, but he noticed her every movement. He envied her effortless movement, but was thankful that she had it. She turned to sit at the table when she noticed him. Her eyes retained their joy as she smiled at him. He smiled back. She sat across from him and stirred her coffee while still watching him.

Peter and Mark entered the lounge in a debate about basketball, but ended it as they noticed the two people staring at them. They both acquired their coffee and were seated at the table. Carter felt more comfortable in that moment, it seemed normal. They rambled on about random things for a few minutes, but the meaningless conversations ended with an MVA.

Mark and Peter left to prepare for the incoming trauma, although more help was offered they turned it down. With that Lucy made her way to her locker. She looked at Carter who remained seated. "Are you going home?" she asked opening the lock.

Carter turned his attention up to where she stood opening her locker. "Yeah" he shook his head as if clearing the fog surrounding him. He leaned forward and as quickly as he could, stood up, he ignored the pain he felt as he made his way to his locker. Lucy noticed that he was in pain, but had no intention of mentioning it. After she closed her locker she watched as he hung up his lab coat and retrieved his bag and put on a light jacket. Lucy stood there waiting for him, she contemplated leaving, but wanted to walk out with him; she felt safe with him.

He looked up at her once he was ready to go "care to walk with me?" she nodded as she past him his crutch resting beside her. He placed the tool beneath his arm and walked more eased. Lucy walked ahead of him and opened the door for him. "Thank you,' he said as he passed her. She walked beside him from then on. The staff noticed the duo, and as always rumors began.

Carter looked over at Lucy as they walked together towards the El soon to be departed "Hey, why don't I just give you a ride?"

Lucy thought for a moment, "sure" she said smiling up at him. They made their way to the parking lot, in silence.

The ride was a blissful understood silence that only made them smile and occationally laugh at nothing. Carter pulled up to Lucy's place, they took another moment of silence. Lucy thanked Carter for the ride, and as she left the car she felt carters hand pull her gently down to her seat. "Lucy?" he looked into her glistening eyes. She shook her head, then without warning wrapped him in a hug. Carter's smile widened as he felt her warmth. They separated, but were still together.

From that moment everything had changed again and the future held everything for them. With every passing moment Carter felt himself being freed from the past, with Lucy there he was able to regain what he thought he had lost. Time varied, and although blame hung over him at times, the reality that they were both alive changed the time again. The rumors spread, and at times even they questioned the truth. But time would answer all those questions with actions.

* * *

Note – Ok, I hope that you all enjoyed this update. I am going to start writing the next chapter later today, but I'm not sure when it will be posted. So smile and go out and play in the snow if you have any, if not find something else to do. Reviews are all greatly appreciated and comments are welcome. 


	5. Naive

Warped Love

Chapter 5

A new day settled on the ER, as three and a half months had past since that searing night leaving with it scars of memory. Today set aside a sight for a new beginning for one. An older man in his mid forties entered the chaos of the department, his hair slicked back from the rain pouring behind the closing doors. His shoes squeaked on the damp floor, reflecting past footprints and treed marks. He folded his wet coat over his left arm while he leaned against the desk on his right elbow. His white jacket was fresh and new to the surroundings, and didn't go unnoticed. The nurses lingered in the halls beginning a new string of tales to roam the halls.

He looked around as if discontent with his new surroundings. His eyes narrowed as he watched a tall thinner doctor stumble with crutches as he worked on suturing a young woman's foot. The scene amused him slightly, only causing the situation to disturb him more. He scanned the stations surrounding the center desk, catching sight of red haired women, she was yelling at a younger man who only seemed amused by the berating. She leaned on a crutch slightly as she pursued here next of pray. He caught her gaze and she seemed to soften as she made her way to him, but his eyes continued to wander around searching for more.

"Hello, Dr. William. I'm Kerry Weaver." They shook hands politely but lacking interest. "I thought that you were coming next week?" Kerry exclaimed while walking behind the desk to dispose of her chart. She watched him confused at his lack of attention, "Dr. William?" pulling him from his thoughts as he watched a younger blonde woman as she walked past him towards where the man he had laughed at earlier was finishing up his task.

His eyes looked away and into the disappointed eyes of Dr. Weaver, "Yes?" he said in a smug tone, acting as a victim of this cruel prank.

Dr. Weaver shuffled from one room to the next exploring the hospital with the new employee. They finished the tour in the lounge. She had expected a better response, but only got silence beyond his glossy insults, said as if it should flatter her. She showed him the ropes and gave him a locker. "Well that concludes the tour. I'll let you get settled, then in about twenty minutes meet me in curtain area one for a staff meeting." She didn't understand the constraints this man was placing around the hospital, but didn't want to waste time asking. Once she had left the lounge she decided to convey the news to the main staff in order for them to recognize the new employee.

Twenty minutes came and went as Mark, Carter, Kerry, Peter, and Luka sat around waiting. Other staff members had come and gone being called to duty. Forty minutes came around when the doctor entered and was unfazed by the angered eyes watching him as he coyly took a seat on the examination bed. He looked around the room and recognized the man leaning on crutches who stood between, Dr. Weaver and a balding man in green scrubs. Beside him was a tall man with deep black hair a white coat concealing a white dress shirt. Next to Dr. weaver stood a tall black man who was looking away towards the middle of the group, he was dressed in blue scrubs and seemed very confident. He looked back into the middle of the group following the gaze, he looked back at the man again who seemed mellow and lost within the small crowd, unknowing that the coat he wore covered up more then he could see or cared to find out.

He was introduced to the surrounding members, but the meeting ended in mere minutes as a trauma rushed through the doors unannounced. Carter lagged behind, after being refused his services since his shift had ended when the meeting was meant to begin. Dr. William walked passed Carter nearly knocking him over clearing the room, he hadn't offered up his services, but decided to return to the admit desk to try to find a manageable way to work in his new environment.

Carter lingered in the room already agitated by the new member of the world he knew, more change to grow accustom too. He peered through the window and caught site of Lucy sitting beside a child crying as the needle was presented, he watched the child close her eyes and calm down as Lucy comforted and played with her. He opened the door to leave the room, he looked at the admit desk and looked at Dr. Williams looking off at Carter's past source. Jealousy and fear consumed him as he made his way towards Lucy, protecting her from the gaze that wasn't lifted from afar.

Maybe he was overreacting, but he wasn't going to test it. "Hey, Carter." Lucy said with a smile seeing him beside her. "So how's the new guy? Honestly he kind of gives me the creeps." Lucy shuddered showing her point. Carter couldn't help but laugh at her movement causing him to relax. They walked together to the lounge. Lucy was on for twenty more minutes and Carter said that he would be around if she would like a lift home, saying that he had charts to review. Lucy's smile was continuous, as she knew he was lying, but played along. "Ok, I'll be back in eighteen and a half minutes" she said looking at her watch. He watched her leave the room as he sat down as the table, realizing he didn't have any charts in his hands, He smiled knowing how obvious he must seem. He decided to sit and relax while waiting for Lucy to finish her shift.

Time drifted by uneventfully for Carter as he sat alone in the lounge with random visitors going in and out. Dr. Williams walked in and extracted his belongings from his locker, Carter relaxed more as he decided to try talking to this man. "Hey, Dr. Williams. So, what do you think about our little old ER?" he said jokingly as he sat up slightly in his seat. "Well," He began, arrogance dripping from his single word. "It's not what I had expected, I mean really how can anyone work with such inadequate" He paused looking Carter over "equipment." Carter knew was he was thinking, but declined to erg to take offense as he looked down on this man so unwilling to see beyond the skin.

Just as Dr. Williams was about to continue his cursing on the ER a familiar voice could be heard as the door to the lounge opened revealing her. "…seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, ok I'm off," Lucy said as she lifted her head for the first time noticing an unexpected spectator. "Hello," she greeted him politely, but after no response was offered made her way to her locker. "So, you ready to go Carter?" Carter stood up and stretched his back while acquiring his things he had previously laid on the table. He moved over and help Lucy put on her coat. Dr. Williams stood watching as the two laughed slightly at nothing. Lucy took the lead again opening the door "Goodnight" Lucy said disappearing behind the door Carter followed her lead "Goodnight, Dr. Williams." He offered, but still no response came. The door closed and Dr. Williams was left alone. He walked over to the door only seconds later and began his journey away from the ER.

Lucy and Carter laughed and played as they walked to the car awaiting them. The ride was full of comfort and laughs and as always it ended with a simple, but meaningful hug. Carter watched as Lucy walked up the steps and smiled as she looked back at him and waved like the princess she was. He drove himself home losing sight of the comfort he felt earlier, now stuck on the weird actions of the man he had met that day. He couldn't help but laugh at how naive and condescending he was. He entered his apartment and realized that he was over thinking everything, but he felt he had that right after all he had been through. He went to bed laughing at how paranoid he was, but still the laughter didn't hide a feeling threatening to consume him. His thoughts turned to Lucy and what could have been prevented, he had to protect her, prevent anything causing her harm. He drifted into a gentle sleep as he thought of Lucy and her genuine smile and how she made him feel. The turmoil was lifted and he was at peace with her thought in his mind, slowly realizing that these feelings could mean bigger feelings, only making Carter that much happier.

Note- Update this weekend, hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the great reviews. Have a great week, until next time, think of snow.


	6. Shadow

Warped Love

Chapter 6

Note- Sorry for the wait: totally unexpected. But with a snow day I decided that it was perfect timing for me to catch up and hopefully keep up. Thanks to all of the reviewers you guys are so awesome.

* * *

The fog was lifting as a new day rose in the ER, as two familiar faces greeted the staff, laughing as the entered the lounge. The smiles they continued to show made the atmosphere of the ER that much lighter, as a dark cloud was lifted. They exited the lounge still laughing as Lucy held the door open for Carter, the joke was unknown, but it didn't seem to matter.

* * *

Dr. Williams entered the familiar realm he had met one week ago, but was reluctant to have a second visit. Now it was time for him to work, to become a part of a new world. He walked confidently into the lounge looking straight ahead and ignoring all of the inquiring eyes. As he exited the lounge he took up a chart from the desk and quickly got to work ignoring everything, looking only at his path. But his eyes seemed to stray as he took a quick glimpse at the laughing duo working up their patients in parallel beds. He walked to the end of the hall and found the suture room where he would meet his first patient causing the realness of the situation to sink in. He was dismissive with the patient, still acting superior and staying only long enough to asses the patient and sew her arm without saying one word to her that didn't concern her medical status. The young girl tried to talk to him, but found that he seemed annoyed with her attempt only causing her to feel uncomfortable. He left her and returned to the lounge ignoring the trauma that passed him on his way. 

Dr. Weaver made excuses for his dismissive and rude behavior towards the staff and patients, explaining that he is new and is just trying to get a feel for how things are run. As the shift went on, with three hours past, Dr. Williams had only seen two patients and Dr. Weaver found it harder and harder to stand up for his lack of commitment.

* * *

Lucy walked into the lounge after her trauma patient had been sent up to surgery. She walked in just as Dr. Williams was leaving, she greeted him and he nodded at her causing her to smile for finally getting recognition. She entered the lounge and noticed that the lights were off, it didn't surprise her but she wondered what he had been doing in the lounge for all that time. She scanned the room as she sat down on the couch, which was set up perpendicular to the lockers. The table surrounded by chairs sat across the room by the window, allowing some light to peer into the room. Beside the table the cabinets received the streams of light from behind the blinds. A door was beside the counter and another beside the couch, which was still swinging from her entrance. She yawned as she decided to lay across the couch; she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Carter exited the trauma room, tired and searching for relief from the pain throbbing in his back, and headed for the lounge. He questioned where Lucy was and three nurses answered together that she was in the lounge; he laughed, as did they. He walked down the hall acknowledging everyone as he past by, still smiling. A crowd surrounded one of the doors to the lounge causing Carter to use the one beside the counters. He walked into the darkened room and he looked over at the couch where Lucy was laying innocently. A shadowed figure in the dark leaned over her. Carter released his crutches and ran at the man hovering over her, he collided with him causing them to crash into the lockers. As they crashed the crutches hit the ground. Lucy sat up scared by the noise around her. She looked beside her and noticed two people struggling against one another. The intruder slammed Carter to the ground and took off out the same door Carter had entered the lounge from. Carter watched the blurred form in the dark, once he was gone Carter struggled to get up, but Lucy kneeled down beside him finally noticing who he was. 

"Are you ok?" Carter asked out of breath and worried, staring straight into her eyes as he awaited the answer. Lucy nodded her head still confused and now worried for Carter. Carter was confused as he looked over at the doors and noticed that no one seemed to hear what had happened, he didn't know if he was relieved or worried at that point. He returned his eyes to Lucy who was now sitting beside him rubbing small circles on Carter's back. His breathing calmed down as he continued to scan the room but always returned to Lucy, he smiled lightly at her "Are you sure you're alright?" Lucy smiled at him "Yeah, are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine, and honestly I don't know." Carter reached up and rubbed the back of his head that hit the floor. Lucy watched him, worried and more confused. She stood up "I'm going to get someone Carter, I'll be right back." She looked down at him as he continued to rub his head while nodding in agreement.

* * *

Lucy looked around the ER staying as calm as she could, and not wanting to leave carter for too long. She spotted Mark and made a straight path towards him. He was talking to Dr. Williams who was complaining about a patient who seemed to be unruly and showed his proof on his right arm where a bruise was forming. Mark asked where the patient was, but Dr. Williams explained that he ran from the exam room. Lucy listened to the conversation as she waited for Mark to notice her presence. She wondered if the patient was the man who was in the lounge only minutes ago. Mark looked over at Lucy who seemed lost in thought "Lucy?" he questioned slightly concerned. She walked closer to him and excused them from Dr. Williams who was angered by their leave. 

Lucy led Mark to the lounge and they quickened their pace with every bit of information given. They opened the door and Carter was still sitting up against the locker, but now his head was leaning back as he looked up at them. Mark picked up the fallen crutches and leaned them against the lockers beside Carter. Blood was running down from Carter's nose falling to his shirt. He thought leaning his head back would help. Lucy turned on the lights illuminating the room and showing the bruise forming around Carter's right eye. Mark bent down and pressed the area lightly causing Carter to cringe. "Sorry" he expressed as he continued to examine Carter. "How about we get you to a room?" Dr. Greene asked, Lucy nodded her head in agreement, but carter disagreed.

"I'm fine. And I don't need everyone to worry, but I think security should know." Carter looked up at Lucy apologetically "sorry, if I handled it a little calmer I might have seen who the guy was" he shook his head disappointed in himself. Lucy didn't know how to respond she just continued to look down with worry, for Carter and herself.

They both helped Carter to a sitting position and Mark went to the phone and called for security to be brought down. He walked back to the couch and picked up a tissue for Carter. Carter sat up to reach for the tissue and closed his eyes as pain ran through him with the simple movement. Lucy sat beside him and began to rub his back lightly. Carter took the tissue and wiped the blood and realized that it had stopped. The bruise around his eye was still light, but noticeable. Mark sent staff away as the tried to enter the lounge, only adding to the rumor mill, as the staff knew who was contained within the room, but the stories changed as the noticed a security guard being allowed to enter the room.

Mark pulled up two chairs from the table and set them in front of the couch, one placed in front of Carter and the other in front of Lucy. The guard sat in front of Carter and Mark took the remaining seat.

The guard took out a pad of paper and a pen preparing to write and incident report. He looked at Carter who returned his gaze. "Dr. Carter," he began "can you explain to me what occurred here earlier?" Carter was silent for a moment as he formulated his words. He coughed lightly as he cleared his throat, but when he spoke his voice remained hoarse. "I walked into the lounge, and saw Lucy asleep on the couch. I saw a figure standing over her; he looked like he was smelling her hair or something, I'm not sure. Well, I just ran at him and we hit the lockers.": he paused looking at the lockers beside him as if seeing it happen. "Lucy woke up and I tried to control the man, but he pushed me to the ground and ran out of the room." Carter looked at Lucy then down towards the guard's hand writing down the event. Carter's head was pounding in rhythm with his back, but he suppressed the erg to rub his head in hopes of soothing it. Mark noticed how tense Carter looked and looked between the people in the room wondering if they noticed as well. The guard finished writing and excused himself after Carter was unable to offer more information. He placed his chair by the table and exited the room; curious eyes met him as he walked towards the elevator.

"Carter?" Mark inquired, "Why don't you go home, Lucy you should go too. Get some rest and don't worry about tomorrow, we will call you if we need you guys." Mark stood up and was leaving to avoid an argument. "Thanks" Carter said simply as he looked towards Mark, who smiled then continued out of the room. The staff looked at him expecting an explanation, but he told them to return to their work and mind their own business.

* * *

Lucy and Carter gathered their stuff and prepared to leave in near silence. Carter gripped his crutches tightly as he struggled to steady himself. Lucy opened the door and guided Carter out. They ignored the questioning eyes and walked out of the hospital into the crisp Chicago air. They walked to Carter's car slowly and Lucy kept a guiding hand on Carter's back. "Can you drive?" Carter asked. "Well yeah, I'm old enough and they gave me this card that says I'm allowed too." Lucy answered making them both laugh. "Fine, will you drive?" Carter restated his previous question. Lucy smiled "sure." They settled into the car and as Lucy was about to start the engine when she noticed Carter seemed to be staring at her, she looked at him and smiled. "Sorry," Carter said looking away. Lucy took his hand "don't be" Carter looked up into her waiting eyes. They were silent as they stared into each other's eyes. Carter smiled and leaned in towards Lucy, he kissed her and she kissed him back. They pulled away reluctantly and looked away towards the front of the car. Lucy bit her lower lip and started the car. She looked back at Carter who was now looking at her again, they both moved towards each other and fell into a more passionate kiss. Time seemed endless in that moment and they were alone together in their own world. Once again they separated, but they were more comfortable this time, Lucy smiled "Well you know with that bump on your head you probably shouldn't be left alone." Carter couldn't help but smile and agree. The car pulled out of the garage and made it's way down the street with blissful silence and understanding.

* * *

Note – Hope it was worth the wait. Sorry about that again. Thanks to all of the reviewers and readers again you are all so great that you deserve rewards for sticking with me through this. I hope to have the next update written and uploaded soon, hopefully by this weekend. 


	7. Wow

Warped Love

Chapter 7

* * *

Carter was leaning his head against the window, momentarily nodding off during the ride then snapping his head back up. Lucy watched him out of the corner of her eye her smile growing each time he would fall asleep. She turned back to the road and ran through what she saw again, then something hit her, she stopped and parked the car next to a Chinese restaurant. "Carter?" she said while shaking him slightly. Once again Carter's head snapped up making Lucy laugh a little. Once she saw that he was fully awake she grabbed his attention again "Carter, do you have your call phone on you?" carter nodded his head sleepily and reached into his pocket revealing the phone. "Thanks."

Lucy hurriedly dialed the hospital and asked for Dr. Greene. Once he was on the phone she began to explain what she had they had neglected to notice earlier. "Dr. Greene, it's Lucy…. No everything is fine, but remember what you and Dr. Williams were discussing when I came to get you?" There was a short pause, as Mark couldn't realize they had ignored it. He decided to go search for Dr. Williams to find out more about the patient who had assaulted him. "Do you think it was the same guy?" Lucy asked hoping that it was. Mark didn't answer, but excused himself from the conversation when he saw Dr. Williams coming towards him. "Ok, good-bye Dr. Greene, and Thank you." Lucy handed the phone back to Carter who now had questions of his own.

"What were Mark and Dr. Williams talking about before?" Carter asked sitting up in his seat as his back became soar from the previous position.

"Oh, one of Dr. Williams Patients attacked him during the examination. I didn't hear the whole story, but that's what I heard and well it didn't hit me till now that it could be the same guy from the lounge." Lucy explained.

Carter smiled and laughed a little as he began to speak, "Well I guess your cracking this case Detective Lucy." Lucy lightly hit him on the arm and started laughing with him.

Lucy started the car up again and continued the journey, "So where do I turn?" Lucy asked and Carter mapped out the directions. "So is your house as big as I've heard, you know like a mansion?" Lucy asked looking quickly over at Carter.

"Well I guess that you will find out once we get there." Carter said now watching Lucy's waiting expression fade.

"Fine, be that way." Lucy laughed as the car turned onto the road leading them to the last turn. "Should we be counting down?" she joked. She made the last turn and could see the house now in the distance, "wow!" Now it was Carter's turn to laugh again as he watched Lucy's eyes widen at the site as the car drew nearer and nearer, and her mouth dropped at the initial sighting. She remained perfectly still stopping at the front gate waiting for it to magically open.

Carter waved his hand in front of Lucy's face waking her from her trance. "If you press the button next to the steering wheel the gate might just open." Lucy looked at him embarrassed; she leaned forward and pressed the button. The gates slowly opened and Lucy pulled the car down to the front of the house and parked. She took the key out of the ignition and handed it to Carter.

Lucy got out of the car and made her way around to Carter who was half way out of the car. Lucy placed the crutches in front of him and helped him up. Once she had closed the door she helped him up the stairs still amazed by his house. Carter opened the door revealing the large empty entryway. If even possible, Lucy's eyes widened more. She mouthed the word wow. "So, you hungry?" Carter asked. Lucy hadn't realized it but she was, she looked at her watch amazed that it was almost twelve. "Yeah" she answered. Carter led the way through the house towards the kitchen, Lucy staring with amazement.

"So Carter, you were living in the dorm why?" she asked jokingly as they entered the elaborate kitchen.

Carter laughed to himself and the wonderment of her question so similar to what everyone always seemed to ask that all wanting why? A reason for the insanity of having so much, but choosing to do more with his life. "Well it's a long story, family issues. Short version; my family wanted me to carry on the family business, but I wanted to be a Doctor and well the two don't really go together very well."

Lucy knew that Carter had family issues and she never fully understood why and she wasn't sure she would. But this small bit of information was enough for her to realize just how wonderful Carter was, and what he was willing to give up for his dreams. Now something seemed different, everything seemed different better understood. She wondered why he pushed her so hard as his medical student and this made it easier to understand and made her feel a little guilty. He went trough a lot to prove his worth and she had to prove it as well, in that moment she promised herself that she would prove that she was worth saving, but somehow Carter already knew that. He was a step ahead.

* * *

Note – Sorry for the wait, didn't realize how much work was coming my way from school, but I promise an update soon to make up for the wait I will do my best to make it extra long. Plus if any of you are reading my other fic Fallen Angel the update will be either tomorrow or the next day, I had planned on it being today, but sadly it didn't work out and I am really sorry.

And on a better note, I want to thank of the amazing readers and reviewers you are all so great and I'm sorry for all the waits and postponing, you are all so wonderful and I want to thank you a million times more for putting up with my craziness.


	8. Past

Warped Love

Chapter 8

Note – Howdy all you readers out there in… umm… "Readerland". Yeah I know that was stupid, but anyway. I hope that you guys are still into this story, b/c sadly there were no reviews last update. But either way the show must go on. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed or even taken the time to read this fic.

* * *

After lunch they left the kitchen and journeyed upstairs to a smaller, cozy room. The wooden bookcases full of books to be explored created a musty smell, inviting and comforting. The wooden floors seemed to moan with each step that was taken. They sat on the couch, a large television illuminating the room as the pictures danced across the screen. The couch was soft and fluffy allowing them to sink into its grasp. The curtains were drawn closing off the outside light, and the light fixtures were out as well. The colors playing on the screen gave the room color and form as it changed and swirled creating a new world with every passing moment.

Lucy flipped through the channels searching for an escape; she stopped when she landed on an I Love Lucy rerun. She laughed to herself as she looked at Carter who seemed to be drifting off again.

He looked blankly at the screen watching as the title formed within the grayish colored heart. His thoughts were on the irony. He sat up in his seat "I love Lucy," he paused as his eyes met hers. "I mean; I love I Love Lucy. It's a great show, never watched it much, but… " He stopped unsure of what to say now.

Lucy began to laugh breaking the uncomfortable silence. Carter relaxed as he leaned his head back drifting away again. He hadn't noticed how tired he was until he got into the car, but now he seemed to be fighting to stay awake. Lucy watched the losing battle as Carter succumbed to sleep once more. She looked at him, watching his still form, so peaceful and perfect.

She moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. Feeling safer with every movement closing the space between her and Carter. She relaxed beside him, watching the television allowing the grays, whites, and blacks on the screen to lull her into a deep sleep. The dull colors continuing their dance, making the sleeping pair look as if they were dolls. Still, as a commercial interrupted the absence of color they were alive again, consumed with the various colors.

* * *

"John?" a soft, concerned voice called from the doorway, to light to awaken either of them. Millicent walked over to the television and turned it off, then for a moment she gazed at her grandson and the women asleep beside him. She smiled at them, unsure of whether to wake them or allow them more rest. She understood that her grandson had a hectic life, but to be asleep in the middle of the afternoon just baffled her.

The room was a lot darker now that the television was off. Millicent made her way to the curtains that had been drawn earlier and opened them slightly, allowing streams of light to fill the room. As she opened the last of the curtains the sun fell perfectly on her grandson, he looked like an angel with the light glowing on his paler skin, his hair glossy from the refraction of the light. The sunlight ran down Lucy's side, but the way she was sitting kept her face in shadow. Millicent took one last glimpse at them before turning and leaving the room, as peaceful as she had first arrived.

* * *

Carter began to slowly shake his head as he began to wake up. He tried to lift up his arm to shield him from the bright light. But he was unable to move, as Lucy was resting beside him pinning his arm down. He slowly opened his eyes cautious of the light. He was squinting as he made out the person beside him, he could smell her sweet skin the scent of honey milk filled the air. It was so sweet and alluring it was as if he could taste it.

Lucy shifted slightly, falling into Carter's lap and resting there. Carter was still, not wanting to wake her, just taking in the perfection that she was and always has been to him. The room was almost silent. He could hear Lucy breathing, having a calming affect. But the wind could also be heard as it ran through the trees and played across the side of the house, causing Carter to shiver as if the wind were surrounding him. He could see the trees swaying as the wind came fiercely then died down again.

Time had no purpose in that room, it was forgotten. Carter just watched as the women he had fallen in love with lay peacefully. He could feel her every movement, as she moved for comfort Carter would become more alert to make sure she was all right.

But after a while Carter began to shift in his seat unconsciously, but stopped as he realized. Lucy was still sound asleep as Carter refrained from moving against his own pain. His back began to throb and ache as the position he was in became more uncomfortable. His legs were numbing under the pressure placed on his back, but the thought of moving and waking Lucy up seemed to high a risk to try. He leaned his head back as he began to take deeper breaths to help calm and sooth his pain. He looked up and for the first time noticed the absence of the television. He used his now free arm to wipe the beads of sweat forming from trying to ignore the pain.

He turned his head and looked at a grandfather clock situated between two bookcases. The time read that it was five thirty-eight. He thought for a moment and realized that he could take his pain medication now, since his last one was a couple of days ago. His back hadn't been this bad for a while, but the struggle must have jolted him more then he had thought.

The pain became too much as it felt like the couch was on fire. He tried to move her but as she stirred he stopped, once she had settled down again he moved out from under her. He missed the warmth she had brought to him. His knees threatened to buckle beneath him. His legs were gaining back feeling, as the pins and needles set in.

He leaned against the couch taking in a last look at Lucy before he left. He limped to a small table resting behind the couch where his crutches were leaning. He grabbed them and placed them beneath his arms, preparing to leave. As he feet hit the ground and he put even the slightest bit of weight on his back, he squeezed the crutches as if sending his pain into them.

* * *

He stopped and leaned against the railing by the stairs catching his breath and preparing to go down to the kitchen where his medicine would be. He backed away from the stairs and leaned against a wall as he began to experience vertigo. He slid down the wall while closing his eyes, and sat there waiting for the episode to pass.

He could hear faint footsteps coming closer, and the muffled sound of his name. "Carter? Oh my god Carter, are you ok?" Lucy knelt down beside him. And checked his pulse. "Carter, can you hear me?" he words were in gasps as she took shallow breaths. Her worry unfiltered through the words.

Carter opened his eyes to see Lucy's scared form before him. "Yeah." He said short of breath. "I just got a little dizzy, but I'm fine. I was just…" he paused thinking of a new excuse not wanting her to know of his pain. "Water, I was just thirsty" He laughed uncomfortably, "good thing, I think I'm dehydrated." His eyes were dull and tired; Lucy could see the pain behind them. She was silent for a moment then excused herself to get him water.

Carter sat there, alone, hating himself for letting Lucy see him like this. He knew she could tell. She came back with the water, which Carter took a sip of before Lucy interrupted him. "Uh, I saw your grandmother and she gave this to me to give to you." She opened her hand revealing the pill she was given. Carter was happy to be offered it, but he didn't want to accept it, fearing that somehow it would hurt Lucy. "Carter, please take it," she pleaded.

Carter smiled shyly, "all right, but only because you said please." He took the pill and drank the remaining water. They sat there silently waiting for the medication to take effect. Lucy sat beside Carter running her hand up and down his arm gently, letting him know that she was there. Carter looked at the floor still trying to escape the wavering feeling. "Thanks Luce" such a simple phrase, but meaning more. A lonely nickname unused for so long, almost forgotten. Now it lived on reborn and remembered. Lucy smiled and looked down searching for the spot Carter seemed to be staring at.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy said like a child. Carter lifted his arm and pointed to a spot a few feet from where they were sitting. It was a marking in the floor, a darkened spot. "What is that?" she asked in a more normal voice, but keeping a hint of the childish undertone.

Carter sat up and began to speak "It's a kind of long story, sure you're up for it?" Lucy nodded and followed Carter's example by sitting up. "Ok," he cleared his throat while staring at that spot again. "Well it happened a long time ago, I don't even remember how old I was, maybe four or five. It was Halloween and Bobby and me were playing around. Gamma let us carve a pumpkin together that year. We picked it out and everything. Usually we had a service that would send them over and they would already be carved so we had to beg to get one that we could do ourselves." Carter paused as he remembered how much they whined for that silly pumpkin.

"Well the entire time me and Bobby kept arguing about it. When we were picking it out, we wanted it to be perfect so we kept telling each other what was wrong with the pumpkin that was chosen. It was like a game; Bobby won. He found the perfect pumpkin round and orange with no blackened or browned spots. He teased e the entire ride home about how he picked it so he should get to cut it as well, but Gamma made him stop and promised me that we would all carve it together." He coughed lightly as he noticed the sadness forming in his voice.

"So we got home and we weren't allowed to carve it till after dinner, only causing us to repeatedly for the next hour driving everyone crazy. But she wouldn't give in and threatened not to let us carve it if we weren't good. So of course we stopped. We went outside for a while and waited for her to leave the kitchen, and as soon as she did we grabbed our supplies. Bobby carried the pumpkin, I carried two knives, a bowl, a candle, and some matches. We hurried upstairs to the bathroom and began to carve, very badly. We cut the top off and Bobby made me take all the insides out, I made a huge mess but neither of us cared we having too much fun. We took the knives and each carved one eye, mine was a circle and his was a triangle it looked pretty special. Then while I made the nose he made the mouth with fangs and squared off teeth. It was obvious that we had done it alone, my nose ended up all warped and off center." They laughed as they both pictured the disfigured pumpkin.

"So we dug a hole where we could place the candle, and well I didn't do a good gutting job so it was quite a mess on the inside of that pumpkin. So I put the candle in then it was time to light it and see our creation. So Bobby lit about 20 matches before he finally got one to stay and was able to light the candle. We were so proud of our work that we didn't care if we got into trouble we wanted Gamma to see it. So Bobby and I picked up the pumpkin and left our supplies behind. Well as we were going down the stairs we had to put the pumpkin down because the inside was starting to catch fire."

After looking at Lucy's shocked expression Carter continued the story. "Well we didn't put it down, as we actually dropped it. It landed right in that spot and seemed to explode there was pumpkin everywhere. Well we ran to the bathroom dumped out the inside of the pumpkin and filled the bowl with water, by the time we poured the water on the burning pumpkin the floor had caught fire. We sat right here, although this is where Bobby was and I would be where you are. We just sat contemplating what to do, what our next brilliant plan would be."

Carter and Lucy turned as the noticed a newly joined figure. It was Millicent Carter "No, no continue your story John." She smiled as she walked by them down the hall towards her room.

Carter began to laugh as he wondered what his Gamma was thinking at that moment. "Then what?" Lucy said anticipating what happened next.

Carter pulled himself back into the story. "Sorry, got a little side tracked. I got up and started to clean it up gathering as much of the pumpkin as I could into the bowl, I ordered Bobby to get towels so we could clean up all the water and juice. We were once again proud with our job as everything was clean, but that burn mark was still there. We thought we were so clever, we took a plant that was in the bathroom and placed it over the spot, it looked perfect to us. From there we just waked away and went down to wait for dinner. Well after dinner we went into the kitchen and everything started falling apart. Gamma asked where the pumpkin was and we both played dumb, but whenever Bobby trued to lie he would start laughing uncontrollably. So when Gamma took him aside and asked him again he just started cracking up blowing our cover."

Lucy sat silently but in her mind she was thinking about how obvious Carter was when he lied or was nervous. Then she returned her mind to the story, and the fun she was having just sitting and listening.

"Gamma knew that we were up to something and brought us upstairs to our rooms, well she noticed the plant at the top of the stairs and the smell as if something were burning, like a match that was just blown out. As she moved the plant that beautiful mark showed up and as soon as it did we both started talking. Rambling over each other's own version, fairly similar but with minor changes, like whose idea it was and stuff like that. Since we were in so much trouble we weren't supposed to go trick-or-treating, but Gamma could never punish us long. We were just too cute." Carter joked. He yawned lightly and leaned his head back, " that was so long ago. But when ever I would miss him I would just sit up here for hours."

Lucy heard about Carter's brother, but not much. She felt privileged and honored that he would share this with her. She smiled at hi and got to her feet, "Feel better?" Carter nodded a yes and grabbed hold of his crutches beside him and stood up, with some help from Lucy's guiding hands.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" She asked as they made their way down the stairs. "Are you hungry, because I am," she said looking over at him.

"Sure, what would you like?" He asked.

"You know I could go for pie, no pun intended on this but I really could go for some pumpkin pie." She smiled and laughed. The came to the bottom of the steps, "no a good place that has pie?" She questioned still smiling.

"Well we could order one from a bakery, but we should really eat dinner first." Now he laughed.

"Oh, but I want it now, please, pretty please?" They both laughed this time. "Ok fine, so what do you want for dinner then?"

"How about we order in a pizza, pizza is always good. Then we can order a pie from BL bakery because they deliver. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, It's like you read my mind." They both walked to the kitchen laughing and making jokes.

Carter picked up the phone and ordered their food. Once he was done they both sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen as they had done earlier.

* * *

"So I told you my little story now it's your turn." Carter said jokingly, but still wanting to know more.

"Well" she paused teasingly. "I'm not that interesting, but if you catch me staring off at something and a story goes with it I promise that I will tell you." She smiled at him. She looked around the kitchen still amazed by the size, but Carter's eyes remained on her, but now it was endearing and wanted, she felt lonely without it.

* * *

Note - Hope you enjoyed. Next update this coming weekend. Hope that you all have a great week. Smile be happy and all that fun stuff. 


	9. sOrRy

Sorry about the wait, my computer died and I lost everything, including the next like 3 chapters of this story. So now I am starting again, meaning update might take awhile. I plan to continue this fic as soon as i finish my fallen angel fic then this one will have my full attention.

I am so sorry about this, but it was out of my control.

Thank you all for your patiance during this really messed up time.


End file.
